Assassin (Fate/Origins)
Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is the -class servant of the of the Fate/Origins series. He was summoned by Michael DavisServants Summon Arc: The Davis Family's Summon, and has ensured he'd rise victorious with the Grail for both himself and his master. Background Identity After being summoned by Michael he was asked exactly what his true identity was, and simply ignored the question. When asking what his wish was going to be after getting the grail, he responded that he wanted to rebuild his empire. Role Appearance Personality Abilities As a heroic spirit and legend in most regards, Assassin power knows no bounds. He, a mortal, who cut down the thunder god with just a simple stroke of his blade. Even with a half paralyzed body Assassin was able to win thirty seven battles. It goes without saying that Assassin is n a force to be wrecked with. Skills (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan) is a skill of the Assassin-class servant. While not necessarily being the type to sneak up on his opponents during his life, this skill was given to him upon being summoned as an Assassin-class servant during the Holy Grail War. Even then he's adapted to being able to use it effortlessly, even being able to use it at a rank of A+. A cunning maneuver authorizing Assassin to get in close to his opponent without exposing his location. It comes with a cost though as upon attacking, it's ranking drops to a B- making his presence easier to detect allowing his opponents to strike back or counter his attack. He makes up for this with his great agility being able to let off quick slashes at his opponent before they can even launch their own attack. (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō) is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. While not necessarily being a skill used by those of the Assassin-class, the Assassin of Fate/Origins does indeed possess the skill. During his life as an Hero, was hailed for emerging victorious in thirty seven battles while half of his body was paralyzed. Much like whom was able to continue on battling after stabbing himself in the heart, fatal strikes alone would not be enough to stop Assassin's battling drive. (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō) (縮地, Shukuchi) is a technique to cut down the distance between opponents instantly. Assassin mostly uses this as a way to close in on his opponents quickly so that he can cut them down. As an armed martial artist, Assassin uses reduced earth in nearly all of his attack, defending, and parrying movements. The momentum gained from using Reduced Earth also adds onto the physical attack he strikes immediately after using the skill. He can also cover large distances, however at only B rank those distances are limited to a couple of meters. He takes this beyond by combining it with Presence Concealment. Concealing himself until he get's a certain distance away then utilizing his reduced earth to get closer to them quicker. Swordsmanship Assassin of the Fate/Origins series was summoned as a swordsman. His swordplay greatly exceeds the skills of those Assassin swordsmen before him, mostly since swordsplay is his primary and preferred method of combat. It is to be noted that Assassin is said to be able to go toe-to-toe with Saber-class servants. He wields a finely crafted blade known as; Chidori (千鳥, Literally meaning: "A Thousand Birds"), which also happens to be his unique . Assassin claims to be a Grandmaster in the art of swordsplay and displays his abilities briefly while the Davis Manor is under attackServants Summon Arc: The Davis Family's Summon#Attack the the Manor. He's been practicing swordsmanship since he was but a young child. The art was forced upon him by his father as a self-defense that ensured the safety of his family. He had different fighting styles thrown at him every day, which cause Assassin's fighting style to be extremely unorthodox. The servant also uses various kata style never before seen in swordsmanship, granting him a wide variety of techniques to choose from. Assassin is a relatively slim man, yet should not be underestimated on his physical appearance alone. A single swing of his blade, with enough force, could literally level an entire building should he choose to. Instead he substitutes his power for speed, getting in close to his targets and executing them as quickly as possible. Other than basic swordsman capabilities Assassin, has three different forms of swordsplay he primarily relies on; Amaterasu Kata, Ryūkiba Kata, and Kamekawa Kata. Each Kata being unique and different from the one before it. *'Amaterasu Kata:' *'Ryūkiba Kata:' *'Kamekawa Kata:' Mystic Eyes of Distortion The Mystic Eyes of Distortion (不具の魔眼, Fugu no Magan) are a type of Mystic Eyes that have never once been seen before in a Fate series, prior to Assassin's use when he was first summoned by Michael. When used on Michael the young master stated that the entire room flipped upside down. A feat completely different from what the original use of eyes displayed once before. It goes without saying that Assassin's use is unique and beyond imagination. He even stated that he could defeat the familiars right then and there with these eyes, but wanted to use his sword since it had been so long. Assassin can distort, twist, and bend anything he pleases. While on of the familiars attempted to escape from the Davis Manor, he bent a pillar causing the upper level of the house to come crashing down over it. This power can not only be used in a offensive manner, but in a defensive one as well. Assassin can create a vortex of air around his body and/or anyone protecting them from close or long ranged attacks. With a simple twisting of what comes within his vicinity, Assassin is virtually immune to almost any attack no matter it's properties. His distorting eyes even grant him resistance to magic, something on par with the Magic Resistance skill. In junction with his swordsmanship, he is able to create powerful slashes strong enough to cut through buildings and obsidian. Creation and Concept Trivia References Category:Assassin-class Servants